Star Trek: Will's Baby
by wysha.thorne
Summary: This is in no way tied to the TOS fanfic (Chekov's Baby), although it does mention Chekov having a baby etc. Contains mpreg, of course, and the usual stuff in Star Trek.


Commander Will Riker and his wife, Deanna Troi, had been trying for a baby since they got married. They were as in love as ever, and knew that it was their time. However, fate would have other ideas.

"Test is negative." Dr Crusher said to Deanna.  
>"What does that mean?" Deanna was worried.<br>"You nineteenth attempt at getting pregnant has failed." Dr Crusher sighed. "Maybe it's time that you chill out, as it is obviously taking a toll on your mental health."

Deanna had failed to get pregnant again since giving birth to Ian Troy II. The birth had left her unable to cope with another pregnancy. When Will appeared, they both embraced.

"What's the result?" Will was eager to know.  
>"Result was negative, as she's not pregnant." Dr Crusher replied.<p>

Nobody had known about them trying for a baby, and they didn't want anybody to know that they had tried and failed yet again. Deanna laid her head on Will's shoulder, and cried her eyes out. He also started crying, as he desperately wanted to have a child with Deanna.

"Maybe you could consider other means of becoming a parent." Dr Crusher suggested.  
>"We know, but we want a child that can be biologically ours." Deanna cried.<p>

It was then that Will thought of something. It was kinda radical, but he was willing to do it at any cost.

"Do you think I could carry a child?" Will then asked Dr Crusher.  
>"What do you mean?" Dr Crusher was confused.<br>"When you replanted that Trill symbiont into me, although it was not genetically compatible with me, it made me feel like I was pregnant with a new life form." Will started.  
>"I will admit that on the table it did feel like doing a reverse c-section." Dr Crusher replied. "Go on."<br>"The next time Deanna and I try for a child, maybe I could be the one to carry it." Will finished. "It would save her the pain of losing another pregnancy, and at the same time, we could become parents."  
>"I will have to think about it, as there will be a lot of things involved." Dr Crusher was unsure.<p>

Deanna looked up at Will and smiled. Then...

"Riker and Troi, please report to the bridge." Captain Picard ordered.  
>"We're on our way, Captain." Will replied.<p>

Will and Deanna then left sickbay and headed to the bridge. Captain Picard was standing there, looking very worried.

"What is the matter, Captain?" Will wanted to know.  
>"A Romulan Warbird is following us. We have been unable to establish communication. However, I am aware that they might need our help." Captain Picard replied. "Some of the crew onboard are Vulcans."<br>"What do you propose we do? Personally, I think that we should wait until contact has been established, as only then will we know what is going on." Will suggested. "Data, have you got anything?"  
>"Not yet, but I did get a data reading." Data looked at the screen. "But only a slight data reading, which was enough to tell me that it was a Romulan Warbird."<br>"If they contact us, let me know." Will ordered.

They never did establish communication, so contact was impossible. The ship then exploded, with no Romulan survivors. Everyone that was on the bridge saw it.

"May the old gods and the new gods be with them." Captain Picard sighed.  
>"Valar morghulis." Will added.<br>"Where does that come from?" Captain Picard had never heard that saying before.  
>"A Game Of Thrones." Will replied. "When you say valar morghulis to someone, they reply with valar dohaeris."<p>

Captain Picard smiled, for he had learned 2 new phrases. The newest member of the crew was a Vulcan called Fendryck.

"Have you met our new flight navigator?" Captain Picard pointed at Fendryck.  
>"I have not, Captain." Will replied.<br>"This is Fendryck." Captain Picard introduced Fendryck. "He's a charmer with the ladies and is fluent in over 100 languages. Night team will be starting their shift soon, so you and Deanna should go back to your sleeping quarters, as you both look tired and red-eyed, and you need your rest."

Will was about to say something, but Deanna gently tugged at his sleeve, and they left the bridge.

"That was all sudden and unexpected." Deanna was surprised.  
>"Yeah, it was, but that's the beauty of this place, and we've been here for 10 years and... well... 10 years says that we should expect the unexpected." Will replied. "And you know that I would do absolutely anything if it meant that we could have a child without worrying about complications and negative test results."<br>"Like you said earlier, and I want you to do whatever you can." Deanna gave Will a kiss on the cheek.

They had to hope to high hell that nobody was listening to what they were saying, as they didn't want anyone to know about this. Just then, Data ran up to them.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Data looked at both Will and Deanna.  
>"You weren't at all." Will replied.<br>"We were talking about food." Deanna lied. "Anyhow, what was it you wanted?"  
>"I was going to ask if you knew anything about Captain Picard's upbringing, because I found out something that is quite... erm... unexpected." Data paused.<br>"What is that?" Will wanted to know.  
>"Do you remember Admiral Chekov?" Data then asked.<br>"He recently had a baby girl." Will replied.  
>"Picard is his uncle, as Chekov's grandfather married a young woman when Chekov was 43, and adopted her son, so Chekov and Picard are family. Captain Picard was 10 years old at the time." Data then said.<br>"Does Chekov know this?" Will was eager to know.  
>"He never spoke to his grandfather, and as a result never knew about the adoption or that he was teaching his own uncle in Starfleet." Data looked at Will. "Now I will let you carry on walking to your living quarters."<p>

Will smiled, and patted Data on the back. He and Deanna then continued their walk to their sleeping quarters.

"So Captain Picard is Admiral Chekov's uncle?" Deanna was surprised.  
>"Apparently so, and that makes Paprika his grand-niece." Will replied.<p>

They then entered their sleeping quarters, and were surprised to find Dr Crusher there.

"What are you doing here?" Will was surprised.  
>"About what you said earlier, as I have thought about the pros and cons of implanting a fertilised egg into your stomach, and..." Dr Crusher started.<br>"Are we going to try and get Will pregnant?" Deanna was eager to know.  
>"Yes, we are, and we're going to do it tonight, so if you will come with me to sickbay, I have put a shield up so that nobody can see in, and I will do the entire procedure tonight." Dr Crusher smiled. "My assistants, Alyssa and Tanya, will help. Be warned, though, as the procedure will be... invasive."<br>"I think I can handle that." Will giggled.

Dr Crusher then gave Will a cup to ejaculate into, but he was not to use it until they were in sickbay. Once they were finally in sickbay, Dr Crusher told Deanna to lie down, and using a needleless syringe, she collected a good number of eggs. It was then Will's turn, and he headed into a private area where he ejaculated into the cup. He then returned, and gave the cup to Dr Crusher.

"Why don't you just lie back and relax?" Dr Crusher suggested to Will. "This bit might take a while, and I will need you to take your suit off for the implantation bit."  
>"Okay." Will lay down on the biobed.<p>

Deanna stood above him.

"And to think that our dream just might come true this time." Will looked up at Deanna.  
>"It might." Deanna smiled.<br>"Don't hold your hopes, though, as it might not work." Dr Crusher fertilised the egg that she was to implant.  
>"That's true, but if it does work..." Will started.<br>"Then we'll be a family." Deanna planted a kiss onto Will's cheek.  
>"I'd like to think that." Will smiled.<p>

Dr Crusher then came over with the fertilised egg.

"It is now time to implant, so if you can take your suit off, I can then implant the egg." Dr Crusher looked at Will.

With help from Alyssa, Will took off his suit, leaving him almost naked aside from an Earthling blanket that Tanya draped over him. Deanna then took her place, standing above him.

"I am going to put your legs into these stirrups, which will enable me to do the job easier." Dr Crusher looked at Will.  
>"Is that what you mean by invasive?" Will giggled as his legs were put into the stirrups.<br>"Yes, but don't worry, as it won't hurt much." Dr Crusher put some gloves on. "Inserting syringe now."

Will focused on Deanna, who had her hands on his face. Then...

"Implantation complete." Dr Crusher smiled. "How do you feel?"  
>"I feel like a strange feeling is coming over me." Will replied.<br>"How does it feel knowing that you might have just gotten pregnant?" Dr Crusher put both hands on Will's stomach.  
>"It's a wonderful feeling, but as you said, it might not work." Will replied.<p>

Unknown to them, it had worked. Dr Crusher took Will's legs out of the stirrups, and Alyssa helped him get back into his suit. Deanna placed her hand on his stomach, hoping that he was pregnant. They proceeded to head back to their sleeping quarters.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Fendryck noticed Will and Deanna as he walked back to his own sleeping quarters.  
>"I'm fine." Will replied. "Why do you ask?"<br>"I saw you going into sickbay. Are you sick?" Fendryck had no idea.  
>"Will was just going for a checkup." Deanna lied.<br>"At this time of night? But then again, it is logical to visit the doctor every once in a while." Fendryck resumed walking.

Will and Deanna waited until Fendryck was out of sight before continuing their walk.

"Do you feel like you want to throw up?" Deanna gripped Will's arm.  
>"I'm starting to feel nauseous, but I don't have the urge to throw up just yet." Will replied.<p>

They then entered their sleeping quarters, and in the nick of time, as Will developed the urge to throw up. He rushed straight into the bathroom, with Deanna following him.

"It's okay." Deanna rubbed Will's back.  
>"That came on so suddenly." Will was surprised.<p>

Will threw up a few more times before leaving the bathroom. They then entered the bedroom, where the floating camera took photos.

"Do you feel like it has worked?" Deanna put both hands on Will's head.  
>"After throwing up three times, maybe it has." Will smiled. "Imagine if I am, as that would be a dream come true for both of us."<p>

Deanna let Will rest his head on her chest.

Over the next 6 weeks, Will's symptoms became more obvious.

"Setting the course for Vulcan." Captain Picard announced.  
>"Is there something important happening on Vulcan?" Will wanted to know.<br>"Just need to see the planet again." Captain Picard then noticed Will stand up. "You don't look well, so go and get some rest, and I'll get Data to cover for you."  
>"I'm f..." Will then felt the urge. "Gotta go."<p>

Seeing Will like that confused Data.

"Is something wrong with Commander Riker?" Data asked Captain Picard.  
>"Seems to be, but I cannot put a finger on it." Captain Picard replied.<br>"He did visit sickbay a couple of weeks ago, with his wife in tow." Fendryck added. "Personally, I think that something might have happened, as he looked well before going in, but coming out, he looked pale."

Will had no idea about this, as he headed back to the living quarters. Deanna was there, waiting for him.

"How do you feel?" Deanna noticed Will's look.  
>"Do you think we could get Dr Crusher to test me?" Will was eager to find out if he was pregnant.<p>

Just then, Will, Deanna, and Dr Crusher, were beamed onto Vulcan.

"What in space just happened?" Will was surprised.  
>"Looks like Enterprise beamed us to Vulcan." Deanna replied.<p>

Will was then overcome by the urge to throw up again.

"When did this start happening?" Dr Crusher looked at Deanna.  
>"A couple of minutes after you did the implantation." Deanna replied. "That was 6 weeks ago."<br>"Maybe it's time to do a pregnancy test." Dr Crusher stopped walking.  
>"Deanna and I both agree." Will tried to resist the urge.<p>

Deanna rubbed Will's back, and Dr Crusher was able to beam them back onto Enterprise.

"That was quick." Data was surprised.  
>"Commander Riker needs medical attention." Dr Crusher half-lied.<p>

Will could not resist the urge to throw up any longer, and did so in front of Data, who immediately cleaned the mess up. Dr Crusher and Deanna helped him get to sickbay.

"Is something wrong?" Alyssa asked Dr Crusher upon noticing Will.  
>"Do you remember the implantation procedure that we did 6 weeks ago?" Dr Crusher then asked.<br>"I do." Alyssa replied.  
>"We're going to find out if Will is pregnant." Dr Crusher smiled.<p>

Dr Crusher and Deanna helped Will lie down. Alyssa and Tanya walked over, and checked Will's vital signs, which were normal. Deanna took her place, and the floating camera joined them.

"So this is the day that we have been waiting for." Dr Crusher smiled.  
>"The day that we find out if I am pregnant or not." Will was hopeful.<br>"I hope you are." Deanna carressed Will's face.  
>"Activating tricorder now." Dr Crusher put the tricorder on Will's stomach.<p>

Will looked up at Deanna whilst Dr Crusher checked. Then...

"There it is." Dr Crusher smiled.  
>"What?" Will wanted to know.<br>"A heartbeat." Dr Crusher smiled. "140 beats per minute, to be precise."  
>"What does that mean?" Deanna was hopeful.<br>"You're having a baby." Dr Crusher smiled.  
>"We're having a baby?" Deanna started to cry.<br>"You sure are." Dr Crusher smiled.  
>"Oh wow." Will started to cry.<p>

Deanna kissed Will on the forehead, unable to believe that he was pregnant with their child. The floating camera took loads of photos. Even Dr Crusher shed a few tears, as she had wanted to see them happy.


End file.
